


Another Way to Be Together

by VampirePaladin



Category: Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Gwen Poole is in a fanfic.
Relationships: Georges Batroc/Gwen Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Another Way to Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



It was a beautiful day for Gwen Poole. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. She was still alive in the Marvel 616 universe, but something didn’t feel right.

“Don’t I usually have illustrations?” Gwen said to herself. She lifted her hand up and waved it in front of her face. She could see it clearly, but it wasn’t the same. Gwen looked around, trying to find the gutter for the page. “Hmm, no gutter.” This was very pecular.

Her mind raced with the possibilities of what this could mean. She hadn’t just been a comic book reader back in her original world, she had been an active member of fandom.

“Mickey Mouse fucking Bugs Bunny in the bathroom of a McDonalds,” she suddenly blurted out with eyes closed. Gwen opened one eye cautiously as she realized that she’d actually just said that out loud. She’d never been able to say that during her solo series before. Corporate lawyers were far more powerful than even fourth wall breaking abilities.

“I’m in a fanfic! I’m in a fanfic!” She giggled out loud as she made her realization. Not only did she have a comic book, people were writing her in fanfic. That meant that she could do anything she wanted. She could become the queen of the Marvel universe, she could crossover, she could make people she didn’t like have bad things happen to them. 

“I wonder if this is more of a hard canon fanfic or more of a wobbly canon fanfic.” Though it sometimes didn’t matter depending on the scope of the fanfic.

Gwen’s cellphone vibrated. She pulled it out to see a message from Batroc.

_You are late for ze training._

“Awww, he even texts his accent!” Gwen said. Georges was one of her favorite people in the Marvel universe. He was nothing like in the Captain America comics. He’d taken the time to train her when he could have handed her over to be killed by M.O.R.D.O.K. The MCU version of him was just horrible.

Gwen’s phone vibrated again.

_Sacre bleu, I’ve been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D._

“Welp, I guess that’s one way for the writer to get the plot in motion. Not as good as Hastings.” Gwen promptly bit her own tongue for criticizing the amazing fanfic writer who was writing this out of love and wasn’t getting paid for it like Hastings.

“Yeah, real mature,” Gwen muttered. “Lean to accept concrit.”

* * *

Gwen was in position on top of an apartment building as the S.H.I.E.L.D. armored prisoner transport rolled through the streets of New York City. She set the rocket launcher on her shoulder and fired. It hit the transport, stopping it and blasting a hole in its side.

She dropped the spent rocket launcher and rushed to the stairwell. By the time she came out on the street, Batroc was pulling himself out of the wreckage of the transport.

“Are you alright?” Gwen called out as she rushed to him.

“Oui,” he said as he brushed dirt off.

“Batroc the Leaper, Gwenpool, both of you are under arrest,” Captain America said as he landed in front of them.

“Ze can try to take us, but ze will never succeed,” Batroc said as he dropped into a combat stance.

Gwn looked from Georges to Steve and back again. She smiled. “Go get him, Batroc!”

“What about ze rules of the comic world? Do zey not apply?” While Batroc didn’t truly believe in Gwen’s claims of the world being a comic book, he did at least humor her.

“I think things might turn out differently this time.”

“Very well, en garde,” Batroc cried as he leapt at Captain America, leading with a kick.

“Okay, fanfic writer person,” Gwen said. “I’m sorry for comparing you to Hastings. I’m still new to being in fanfics. You’re right, I shouldn’t have compared you to a paid writer. And you know what, I’m probably going to someday get paid writers who don’t get me at all or who’ll do something nasty to me just for shock value.” Gwen swallowed her pride as she prepared herself. “Let him win, please, just this once. It’ll never happen in canon, so let him have it just this once in a fanfic.”

“Ho ho,” Batroc laughed as he stood over the defeated body of Captain America. “Who iz ze victor now, Capitaine?”

“Thank you,” Gwen softly said before running to Batroc. Over come with emotion she leapt into his arms, kissing him. The hairs of his mustache tickled her skin where they touched her skin.

“I told you, zis is reality, not some comic book,” Batroc said as he broke the kiss. His eyes remained on Gwen, full of affection for her.

“Georges, let’s go on an adventure together. There’s nothing we can’t do. We can turn this into an alternate universe, have a crossover with DC, change anything we don’t like about canon and I want to do this together with you.” Gwen might have been worried about rejection if she hadn’t realized what type of fanfic this was.

Georges took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. “Oui, it would be my pleasure, mademoiselle.”

They left together, holding hands as they stole a vehicle to get back to the others. Thoughts raced through Gwen’s mind about what she and Georges could do together in private. Nothing said they had to stay strictly in the bounds of canon. Maybe this could become a sex pollen fic, or A/B/O, anything she could imagine. Not only that, if one person was writing fanfics about her then others could be as well.

She remembered now, her comic book had ended. She remembered the fear that the versions of herself and her friends in the pages of her comic would be gone forever. Gwen had been so wrapped up in canon that she’d forgotten the power of fandom.

“Georges,” Gwen said, “let’s be in lots of fanfics together.”

“Oui, but I thought this was a comic?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just remember, that even if other fanfic writers pair me with someone else, that I’ll always love you.”


End file.
